This application relates to displays with adaptive color.
Liquid crystal displays tend to exhibit a color dependency based upon the viewing angle between the viewer and the display. Liquid crystal displays are typically designed to exhibit the desired colors when viewed at a normal viewing angle (directly in front) to the display. When a viewer views an image on a display at a significant off-normal viewing angle, the colors tend to shift from those observed at a normal viewing direction, the contrast of the image tends to reverse, and the gamma characteristics degrade.
The primary techniques employed to improve non-normal viewing angle characteristics may be categorized into two major classes. The first class of techniques include those that focus on physical modification of the liquid crystal display and modification of the manufacturing processes of making the liquid crystal display. The second class of techniques include those that pre-process the image in a particular manner such that the signals provided to the liquid crystal display are modified so that when the image is viewed from an off-axis angle it is shifted toward what would be expected at a normal viewing angle. The pre-processing may include modifying the pixel image data or modifying the display driver data.